Deathrem
is an Alien Deathre member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and is one of the antagonist of the penultimate arc of Ultraman Mebius. He served Alien Empera as the ruler's . Subtitle: History Pre-Ultraman Mebius Grozam and Deathrem were long ago participants of the Great Ultra War as part of Alien Empera's army. During that time, the two were accepted into a group called the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, although their fourth member were expelled by Empera for his rebellion. Ultraman Mebius In the present day, the Dark Four Heavenly Kings were joined by Yapool, who took the fourth place and succeeded their former member Ark Bogar. Glozam was incapable of believing this, until Yapool silenced him by threatening to turn his fellow members into Choju under his servitude. As he departed, Deathrem expressed his anger for having Yapool go first despite not being his turn until Mefilas calm him down to witness his progress. Following Yapool's defeat, Deathrem captured the Phoenix Nest and had most of the GUYS members on board as captives while letting George Ikaruga escape just to relay a message to Mebius: surrender himself to be destroyed in exchange of Crew GUYS' lives. Appearing in the sky and dropping to the city, the invader began to wreck havoc. Mebius quickly appeared, but he couldn’t attack the fiend. As the hero was thrashed by Deathrem, he revealed to the world the true fate of the Phoenix Nest, and this began to turn the people on Mebius: he’d rather protect GUYS than the civilians. Caught in a conundrum, Mebius began to doubt himself. Leaving the rookie warrior on his own, Deathrem returned to the last three Heavenly Kings to gloat. He soon returned once again to finish off Ultraman Mebius, but the team trapped in the containment field found a way to communicate with the world. As Mebius challenged Deathrem again, they begged the warrior to protect the people and forget about them. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman Mebius attacked the vile alien. With the trust between mankind and the Ultras restored, Deathrem was furious and tried to destroy the Phoenix Nest with a storm of energy until Ultraman Jack appeared and defend it. This allowed Mebius to fully concentrate on Deathrem as his plan fell apart. Struggling and in shock, Deathrem was completely obliterated from a single shot of the Mebium Burst and Jack's Specium Ray. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Several years passed since the death of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings and the destruction of the Emperor. Deathrem remained in the legendary Monster Graveyard until he was revived with fellow members of the Heavenly Kings. They lured Mebius, Ace, and Taro to the graveyard after capturing Hikari and set a trap for Mebius. When Mebius finally arrived, Hikari announced he had joined the four kings and the group ordered Mebius to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer or the captured Ace and Taro would be killed. When Mebius returned with the ancient artifact, Hikari quickly snatched it from Mefilas and reveal his trickery just to rescue his fellow brothers-in-arms. During the fight between Ultra Brothers and the Heavenly Kings, Deathrem assaulted Ultraman Taro, but his powers were no match for the skilled hero. He was tossed to the side and with a single strike from the Storium Ray, Deathrem was completely obliterated. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Although not clearly seen, Deathrem is one of the many monsters who makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons * : A giant claw appendage on his left arm themed after a Japanese paper fan. * : Deathrem's wormhole, from which he travels in, can release fireballs at his command. These fireballs have a homing effect. ** : A non-wormhole variant, Deathrem can unleash an endless barrage of Deathrem Inferno from both sky and ground. *Dimensional Travel: Deathrem can travel through different dimensions at will by making a giant, dark wormhole in the sky. He can also use this to go to any place he wants. *Containment Field: Deathrem can trap ships and other objects in a bubble-like containment field. This field of energy can be rendered invisible to the naked eye and become visible when he desires it to be. *Teleport: Deathrem can teleport himself or anything he desires, to other locations, as well as different dimensions. He teleports by engulfing his body in a thin, almost purplish/green aura. :;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack made with Grozam. Grozam and Deathrem used their weapons to attack the opponent until Grozam freeze the opponent with his Grozam Blade for Deathrem to launch a bigger Deathrem Inferno from the sky to obliterate their target. Alien Deathre Dimensional Fireballs.png|Deathrem Inferno Untitled20151202121250.png|Dimensional Travel Alien Deathre Containment Field.png|Containment Field Alien Deathre Teleport.png|Teleport G and D THPIB.gif|Twin Heavenly Purgatory Ice Blade Other media Magazine Publications In both Televi-kun and Televi-Magazine, Deathrem created two new robots, named Beam Missile King and Crash Riser in hopes of fighting against the Ultra Brothers. Trivia *Deathream was originally going to be named . *He is designed by Yasushi Torisawa, who wishes to switch the position of skeleton and muscle physiology. *He is the final character in the Ultra Series to be voiced by Daisuke Gori before he died in 2010 from suicide. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Aliens Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Dark Four Heavenly Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Beryudora's Back